Generally, an object hanger system that provides a hanger that can be used independently or can be paired in opposed mated relation to secure objects to a hanging surface. Specifically, an object hanger system which provides locked securement of objects to a hanging surface.
Hanging objects so that they are positioned correctly can be a difficult, frustrating, and time consuming task. “A little to the left. No just a bit to the right. There. No wait. Just a teensy bit to your right.” And so forth, until satisfaction is achieved. Or not. “Oh just leave it!”
For centuries people have been hanging a wide variety of objects such as fine art, mirrors, furniture, knick knacks, framed items, or the like to surfaces. At one time or another nearly every person will use a hanger to secure an object to a surface. Because there is a large commercial market for hanger devices, the manner of securing objects to surfaces has taken a variety of forms. In spite of the variety of hanger devices available to the consumer, substantial problems remain unresolved with respect to providing an object hanger that maintains objects in the desired orientation with respect to the hanging surface, and with respect to providing an object hanger that has a multiplex of hanger technologies in a single hanger device. As such, there remains a long felt, but unresolved need, for an object hanger that can be used to hang a variety of objects and which maintains the objects in a desired orientation with respect to the hanging surface.
A significant problem with conventional hanger devices may be that the suspension element is responsive to a single point hanger. Single point hangers encompass any object hanger which provides a single suspension point, or single support point, to which a portion of a suspension element is responsive. For example, a nail driven into the hanging surface provides a single point hanger. Other examples of single point hangers are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,507,462; 3,861,639; 4,641,807; 5,048,788; 5,906,349; and 4,026,510, hereby incorporated by reference. As can be understood, when the ends of a suspension element, such as a wire or a cord, are connected a distance apart to the object to be hung and when a portion of the suspension element is made responsive to a single point hanger, the suspension element forms a triangle. The base of the triangle can be defined by the distance between the two ends connected to the object and the two sides having an apex at the single point hanger. There may be no manner of adjusting the orientation of the object relative to the hanging surface but to change the length of the two sides of the triangle by moving the portion of the suspension element responsive to the single point hanger. If the object must be level with the horizon or parallel with an architectural line of a room (such as, the ceiling or floor) or other feature to which the objects orientation is made relative, it can be extremely difficult to find and position the exact portion of the suspension element that must be responsive to the single point hanger to orient the object properly.
Another significant problem with conventional hanger devices may be that they do not provide lateral or vertical adjustment of the object after it is hung. As discussed above, in most cases, the single point hanger only allows the orientation of the object relative to the hanging surface to be changed by adjusting the length of the suspension element defining the two sides of the triangle on either side of the apex defined by the single point hanger. The single point hanger typically does not allow for any other type of adjustment, such as lateral or vertical adjustment of the object. In some cases, where an attempt is made to provide additional adjustment, such as the hanger device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,165, hereby incorporated by reference, the problems associated with the use of a single point hanger are not also addressed. Other configurations of hanger devices, such as the hanger device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,117, hereby incorporated by reference, which may stabilize the orientation of objects relative to the hanging surface by providing rotatably adjustable interlocking pieces do not provide a manner of further adjustment of the object laterally or vertically.
Another significant problem with conventional hanger devices may be that the hanger devices do not provide sufficient compression of the suspension element or interlocking components to provide sufficient resistance to movement of the hung object. With respect to conventional single point hangers, insufficient friction may be placed on the suspension element to maintain the object in the desired orientation once hung. In some cases, even small differences in the weight of the object itself on either side of the single point hanger may be sufficient to allow the suspension element to move allowing the object to move from the desired orientation. With respect to other types of hangers, the weight of the object may be insufficient to develop sufficient frictional forces between conventional hanger components to maintain their relative positions.
Another significant problem with conventional hanger devices may be that they are comprised of multiple components designed to mate together have different configurations. Examples are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 361,260; 4,883,247; 5,443238; 4,069,998; 3,955,790; 4,645,165, and 4,171,117, hereby incorporated by reference. Thus, with respect to manufacturing these conventional hanger devices, separate tooling may be required to make each of the unique components. Moreover, these types of hanger devices may only function when mating these unique components together. Additionally, these types of hanger devices may have only limited application. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,238, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a hanger device that mates only with a particular type of slotted frame backer material on an object.
Another significant problem with conventional hanger devices may be that they cannot be used for a multiple applications. As disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,719; 4,244,549; 5,069,412; 4,333,625; and 275,730, hereby incorporated by reference, these conventional hanger devices can only be used when the suspension element is wire or cord-like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,648, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a locator device for hanger devices that comprise a wire or cord-like suspension element and eyelets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,625, hereby incorporated by reference, may only be used with a saw-tooth hanging bracket.
Another problem with conventional hanger devices may be that they have too many components or may be difficult to use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,549; and 5,947,438, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of a wire that must make a circuitous route through the hanger device to function properly. Alternately, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,411, hereby incorporated by reference, the hanger device has numerous components to assemble prior to use.
Another problem with conventional hanger devices may be that they do not provide locked securement of objects to a hanging surface, or lock elements are physically discrete from the hanger elements, or locked securement occurs in a discrete step from engaging the hanger elements in opposed mated relation, or do not provide locked securement as a result of opposed mated relation of the hanger elements, or the lock elements and the hanger elements are not a single continuously integral component.
Yet another problem with conventional hanger devices may be that they are not compatible with or attach readily to metal or plastic extrusions used to frame objects, such as pictures.
With respect to making and using object hangers, the present invention discloses technology which addresses every one of the above-mentioned problems.